Group Therapy, Anyone?
by Master of Air
Summary: Various members of the Z Fighters and...others go into group therapy...enough said. Oneshot


**Group Therapy, Anyone?**

**------**

Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Bulma, Chi Chi, Freiza, and Piccolo all walked into a large room with many chairs placed in a semi-circle. A man sat at a desk at the front, a plaque was ontop of his desk, it said " Dr. Cornelius Filmore."

" Good afternoon, Z Fighters, except for Bulma, Chi Chi and Freiza, becuase your not cool enough to be Z Fighters." He said, tapping his pen on his clipboard.

" I resent that, I am _evil_, that's why I'm not a part of their little gang." Freiza said, annoyed.

" Sorry for the confusion, miss."

" I am NOT a miss, you incompatant." Freiza said angrily.

" Then why do you wear lipstick?"

" Becuase I like the feel of it on my lips, duh." Frieza said, pulling out his purse and checking his lipstick in his compact.

" Daddy, can I have some lipstick?" Goten asked, pulling on Goku's shirt.

" Goku smiled at his look-a-like son. " Maybe when you get older." Goten pouted, Trunks elbowed his freind.

" Lipstick is for girls, dummy." Trunks said, matter-of-factly.

" Then why do _you_ wear it?" Goten asked, innocently.

" I'll tell you when you get older..." Trunks said, hiding his face, for his cheeks were turning a brightred color.

" Why does everyone keep telling me that..?" Goten asked himself.

" Anyway...Let's get down to business." Dr. Filmore said, looking around at the room. " Let's start with you!" He said, pointing at Piccolo.

Piccolo looked at him. " Okay..."

" What do you think of Goku?" He asked, eyeing Goku and Piccolo.

" Well, he's my freind, I'd do anything for him." Piccolo explained. Suddenly a huge hammer came out of nowhere and smacked Piccolo into the ground, chair and all. Chi Chi was at the handle of the hammer, huffing and growling at Piccolo's crushed shape.

" Chi Chi! What are you doing?" Goku said, getting up.

" GOKU'S MY MAN, GREENY!" Chi Chi yelled, Goku led her by the shoulder's back to her seat, she sat down, grimacing.

Soon a team of paramedics came rushing through the door, they saw Piccolos' dislocated figure and they hurridley picked it up and put it on a stretcher, Goku watched his freind, shocked, then he shrugged and pulled a salami sandwich out of his sleeve. He started to munch on it.

" This is yummy!" Goku mused.

" Oooh, Salami!" Goten cried, jumping on his father and grabbing at the sandwich. Goku did a flip in mid-air, causing Goten to topple off. He fell to the ground and as he was getting up he saw an object under a chair.

" SHINY!" Goten yelled and dived under the chair. Chi Chi sighed and rubbed her fingers to her temples.

" VEGETA!" Dr. Filmore shouted in Vegetas' ear.

" WHAT? WHY DID YOU YELL IN MY EAR...son of a namek..?"

" Becuase I thought you were sleeping." He replied, walking back over to his desk, and sitting down.

" My eyes were open."

" So?"

" Are you going to ask me a question or something?" Vegeta said, irritated.

" Alrighty then, I want you to have a conversation with Goku..." Cue dramatic music."...without arguing or insults!" Dr. Filmore said, pulling out a tape recorder. A huge gasp was heard throughout the room.

" Sure, Veggies' my best freind, right Veggie?" Goku said, happily clapping his hands together.

" I told you to NEVER call me that name, Kakorot." Vegeta said, the vein in his head starting to pulse.

" This will be interesting." Bulma said, chuckling.

" Go on, you two!" Dr. Filmore urged.

Vegeta and Goku stared at eachother for a long time, occasionally, their would be a cough heard throughout the room, or a sudden "SHINY!" from Goten, but other then that, silent and constant staring.

" So...how bout them Cubs?" Vegeta said, looking around.

" Bears?" Goku asked.

" No, baseball, you idio--" He started, but then remebered that he was supposed to have a civil conversation with Goku.

" I like bears." Goku said, smiling. Everyone looked at him. " What? Their cuddily and freindly nature soothes me."

" I agree." Piccolo said. Everyone looked around when they heard Piccolo's voice.

" Piccolo!" Trunks cried.

" I HIT YOU WITH A HAMMER, WHY AREN'T YOU IN A HOSPITAL, EATING JELLO OUT OF A STRAW?" Chi Chi shouted, running up to Piccolo who was standing in the doorway and whipping out the overly-large hammer and striking Piccolo many times, before he was hauled back out by the medics, Chi Chi trotted back to her seat, next to Goku and sat down, a smug look on her face.

" I'm sensing some uneasyness between you and various members of the Z Fighters, Chi Chi." Dr. Filmore stroked his beard. " It's subtle, but it's there."

" YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?" Chi Chi bellowed, standing up and holding her hammer threatingly over her head. Dr. Filmore cowered in fear.

" No ma'am!" He said, saluting her. Chi Chi sat back down and started filing her nails.

" Foolish peons." Freiza muttered, alphabetizing his many different kinds of lipstick.

" Continue Goku and Vegeta." The good doctor said, straigtening his tupee.

" WHA!" Goku yells suddenly. They all stared at him in confusion, again.

" What is it Goku?" Bulma asks.

" I'm missing the Spongebob Holiday Special!" Goku cried frantically using instant transmition to get out of there. Everyone looked at Goku's empty chair.

" Well, we'll have tocontinue this another time, since Goku left." Dr. Filmore said, scratching on his clipboard with his pen. Everyone nodded and started to walk out of the room.

" How about we go out for some pie?" Piccolo asked from the hallway. Chi Chi let out a loud war cry and chased Piccolo down the hall, the rest followed them, muttering to eachother. The office was empty, as Dr. Filmore took out his plushie squirrles and started to play with them. Goten popped up from under the chair and lunged out the window behind the doctors' desk, yelling " SHINY CAR!"

" I should have lisented to mother and become a squirrel breeder..." Dr. Filmore sighed to himself and started to play tea party with his plushies.

-----

Was that weird enough for you? I'm a nut, I know. This is a Oneshot, to let y'all know.


End file.
